In one aspect, the present invention relates to wearable apparatus for noninvasive determinations of the concentration of oxygen in a specific target region of tissue. More specifically, the present invention discloses a user-wearable system for monitoring the oxygen concentration, or oxygenation trend, in the tissue of a subject undergoing aerobic stress, such as an exercising person.
The increasing popularity of all forms of exercise over the last several decades has also lead to an increased interest in the measurement of individual athletic performance. However, at the present time, athletes are limited to obtaining heartbeat and blood pressure data while they are exercising. Although of some use, these data do not reflect peripheral circulatory capacity or the oxygenation state of specific muscle tissue.
In order to measure oxygen delivery to the capillary bed of the muscles, an athlete must be tethered to electrocardiogram apparatus and have blood samples drawn while running on a treadmill. These are essentially operating room apparatus and procedures, which do not simulate the actual conditions of exercise. The measurement of aerobic efficiency by analyzing the oxygenation state of a particular muscle while exercising is important due to a variety of reasons. For example, as a casual jogger strives to become a marathon runner, the efficiency at which he/she uses oxygen can severely impact performance; data reflecting the utilization of oxygen can provide information which allows an athlete to change pacing strategies or otherwise adjust their activity to produce better results. Other athletes, such as swimmers, cyclists and rowers would also find this information useful for evaluating performance. However, the use of blood oxygenation data is not limited to competitive athletes; even geriatrics who undergo mild aerobic exercise to maintain and improve their health can benefit from data concerning the changes in blood oxygenation brought about by exercise or other activity. Other animals, such as racehorses, can also benefit from this type of performance data. By measuring the oxygen delivery to the muscles, both the quality of training and the natural ability to exercise may be evaluated.
In addition to monitoring and maximizing athletic performance, information pertaining to the delivery of oxygen to the limbs and the brain is important in military and space applications where changes in gravity and other stresses may result in fatigue, and ultimately, blackouts.
Although apparatuses which measure the oxygenation content of blood using data collected from a fingertip or ear lobe are available, these devices do not actually measure the oxygenation state of nearby muscle groups or the brain. To monitor athletic performance, or the condition of exerted muscles, data collection must be performed at the site of interest. For example, runners will wish to be provided with this information during a race, not in a laboratory. Therefore, for an apparatus measuring the metabolic condition of an athlete to be truly useful, a rugged, lightweight, user-wearable system must be provided.
One method by which the oxygen level in a muscle may be measured is tissue spectrometry. For example, red and near-red light, having wavelengths between about 600-800 nanometers (nm), will harmlessly penetrate body tissues. As the light penetrates the tissue, it migrates and is absorbed by deoxygenated hemoglobin in small blood vessels. Normally, tissue receives oxygen from hemoglobin contained in red blood cells, which circulate in the major blood vessels and eventually into the capillary bed, supplying muscle tissue with oxygen. Aerobic activity can cause the level of oxygen use to rise, causing a commensurate rise in the level of deoxyhemoglobin which is compensated for by increased blood flow in trained individuals. Near-red light is absorbed by tissue that is not receiving as much oxygen as the surrounding tissue due to increased levels of deoxyhemoglobin in less trained individuals. Thus, by determining the amount of incident radiation absorbed, the oxygenation state of a specific area of tissue, and the training level of an individual, can be determined.
The present invention also relates to a study of the linkage between cerebral activity and oxygen delivery and oxidative metabolism in the brain tissue. During a brain activity, blood flow can be studied using PET or NMR. Faster electrical and magnetic responses can be measured using EEG and MEG. While these techniques eventually might be able to provide examination and screening for neuronal deterioration and/or deterioration of brain function, they are relatively expensive and not suitable for emergency treatment situations wherein the diagnostic equipment should be taken to a patient. Optical techniques, on the other hand, might provide a suitable, cost effective alternative for examination and screening of a tissue of an organ.